Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 2 + 4 \times \dfrac{ 80 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 8 \times 2 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 16 + 4 \times 8 $ $ = 16 + 32 $ $ = 48 $